I Hate You Justin Bieber
I Hate You Justin Bieber is the fifthteenth URP Short. Plot Sub tells Justin Bieber how much he hates him. Story Justin Beieber is seen in a Diner talking Zeus to death about buying his album and crap (and not shutting up). (Justin Bieber): And those are the 530,000 reasons why should buy my new album which is on sale right now- (Zeus): ALRIGHT I'LL BUY YOUR FUCKING ALBUM! (Justin Bieber): Ohhh, I already got you one. Justin gives Zeus his new album. (Justin Bieber): And remember, never say never! (Zeus): You already did, dumbass! Sub is seen talking to Marrow. (Sub): Ya know what Marrow...I'm gonna do it! (Marrow): Sub, that's suicide! (Sub): No I have to! Someone needs to out an end to this faggot's crap! Sub walks over to Justin Bieber. (Sub): Hey Justin you got a minute? (Justin Bieber): Oh sure, I just got done talking to Justin Timberlake. (Justin Timberlake): M-Make it stop.... (Justin Bieber): So what is it you wanna talk about? (Sub): Justin you are the most pathetic gay ass faggot singer wannabe, and I think you shouldn't even be alive. Justin I hate you so damn, I just wanna shoot you in your goddamn face like...right now. Everyone thinks your a good guy, but those are just GIRLS that like you! GIRLS! Do they know you also got a 20 year old woman pregnant?! I always see your dumbass face on girl shirts and everytime If do, I kill the girl wearing it and wish it was you. All of your songs are just horrible, like seriously HORRIBLE. Oh and your song, Never say Never clearly makes no sense at all, I mean you just said never so what's the point in making it at all? Your songs are lame, your gay, you don't deserve to be dating Selena Gomez, you are just a little pussy ass perv, I hate you more than Hitler, I wish you would just disappear from existance, and I think you should just go away like...forever. (Justin Bieber): ...Wow. Well just to let you know, that baby wasn't mine. (Sub): I really want to kill you so bad, there's no way to explain it and I think you suck cow dick. (Justin Bieber): W-Well...there's lots of people that sings worse than me. (Sub): My little cousin can sing better than u, and he just got born. (Justin Bieber): Michael Jackson! Now that can sing pretty bad, am I right? (Sub): Don't...you...DARE bring Michael Jacksn into this! He's my favorite singer ever, and he's a legend unlike you. (Justin Bieber): Aw come on, the guy's a gay child malester (Sub): ...Oh you motherfucker! Zeus, this one too! Zeus vaporizes Justin Bieber, killing him cold. (Sub): OK next is the Kardashians. (THE END) Characters *Sub *Justin Bieber *Zeus *Marrow *Justin Timberlake Trivia *Justin Bieber and Justin Timberlake make an appearance, but Bieber dies. *This Short shows how much of an asshole Justin Bieber is, and that he is a gay, faggot ass, douchebag. Category:URP Shorts